


Half Way

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't even know guys, M/M, So there you go, a practice with second person, this was an assignment for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: “I didn’t peg you for the jealous type,” he says casually, looking up at you. He has the audacity to be nonchalant about the whole thing.





	

You look over at her across the room and she catches your eyes. She waves but she doesn’t move. You doubt she will move, not after what you’ve done to her, but you still blindly hope.

Her new boyfriend has his arms around her. He presses kisses to her cheeks and across her neck. You turn away before you can see more, but you know. You know that he’s kissing her lips now, and it may be a show just to spite you.

Levi finds you with a beer in his hand, offering you a sip.

“I didn’t peg you for the jealous type,” he says casually, looking up at you. He has the audacity to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Don’t be indifferent, Levi,” you say. You glare at him, “You know how tall I am, yeah?”

“How could I forget, you never fail to look down on me– but stop bitching, you’re just angry because Marie has new arm candy.”

You sigh and cast another glance her way. “What does she see in him?”

“Everything she didn’t see in you, apparently,” he says, holding up a beer for you. You take down a large sip, finishing off the bottle. “Let’s go,” Levi reaches up to grab your wrist.

You let him pull you out of the bar and when you’ve reached the streets outside he finally bubbles.

“You’re a real fucker, you know that?” he hisses, pulling out a box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He fumbles with his lighter so you step close, shielding the flame with your hands. He grabs at your jacket before you can pull away. “You don’t need her,” he says, smoke pooling around his eyes.

You can’t form a real, logical response so you just whisper. “No?”

Levi shakes his head. “No, you don’t.” 

He puffs the fog into your face, forcing you to close your eyes. You can feel him get closer, his hand tightening his grip on your shirt. He’s warm this close to you, and you keep your eyes closed. He leans up impossibly far, and you’re sure he’s on his tip toes. A small laugh escapes him. 

“Meet me half way?”

And you do.


End file.
